


Six Years

by fewmoredays



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewmoredays/pseuds/fewmoredays
Summary: This story  takes place in the six years before the events of The Arcana story line, following my apprentice oc Katarina. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, but isn't it always at the beginning of stories like these? My mother had begged me to stay home, just for another night, but I knew better. One night would become one week, then two, then months, possibly years would go by and I'd never leave. You see, I, Katarina Aymelek Vernichade, had just turned 15, and was on my way to Vesuvia to become apprentice to my aunt, one of the finest magicians to have ever lived. Actually, I had no proof of this, but I felt as if it was true due to Vesuvia's grand nature as a city. I had never really ventured past my own town of Azmarin, mostly due to the fact that it was in the middle of the desert, but also in part because of my parent's overprotective nature. Yes, I was the youngest of five, and the only girl of all my siblings, and honestly a miracle since I had practically died as a baby, but I could take care of myself. Cliche, I know, but I really could. I was as strong as any of my brothers, arguably smarter than any of them, and was perfectly fine leaving this small town, with or without anyone coming with me. 

It was common practice that when someone turned 14, they obtained an apprenticeship , at least in my town anyway. I had worked closely with my mother for a year as a seamstress, but I think we both knew I would never be content living that life. My mother was reluctant to hand me the letter from my aunt when it arrived, but I was over the moon. An apprenticeship in Vesuvia, and as a magician no less. I knew nothing about magic, but surely it would be much better than making clothes and not even being able to leave my town to trade them. After much begging, my parents finally relented, but made me promise a couple things. 

"Are you sure you want to leave on a night like this?" my father asked, gazing at the sky. Storm clouds had been forming all day, and now completely covered the sky. Whenever people left the town, they generally left at night for the stars to guide them, but it didn't look like they would be doing much guiding tonight. Still, I was stubborn and a storm wasn't going to stop me. 

"Papa, I'm sure. I'll be fine." I made sure my satchel was tied securely and stood up straight. "You've let my brothers go out in worse conditions." 

"That's because we know what we're doing," my brother Arvio said with a smirk. I glared at him and faced my father again. 

"I'm leaving tonight Papa, and that's that." Papa looked over towards my mother, who had yet to say anything. She had the saddest expression I had ever seen, and if I weren't so determined, I might have caved in and stayed. She stepped forward and caressed my face before kissing my forehead. She offered a sad smile and tied her handkerchief into my hair. 

"I know I can't convince you to stay," she began, wringing her hands together. "but promise me you'll be careful." 

"Of course Maman," I nodded fervishly. I wanted to leave as soon as possible without getting roped into a long speech. 

"I'm serious Katarina. I've had..." she paused, choosing her next words carefully. "If you decide to stay in Vesuvia, promise me you'll come back in six years." 

"Six years, Maman? Of course I will. But in order for me to come back, I have to leave, so-." She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. 

"Beware the red beetles." She let me go and opened the door for me. "Good luck, Katarina. I love you." I looked at her, then to my brothers, and finally my father. The gravity of the situation never really hit me until then. I quickly rubbed my eyes and smiled bravely. 

"Good bye, I love you all." With those words, I turned around and set forth towards Vesuvia. 

I'm not going to lie and say that I hadn't wished to turn around several times during the journey. The wind whipped my braids around my face and tore at my clothes. Sand blew in my eyes and it became unbelievably cold. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, it started to rain. Of course it did. Luckily, I was able to find a tree and huddle beneath it. I watched as the rain came down, bouncing on the sand and changing the entire landscape. I sat with my knees pressed to my chest, wondering when it would stop. While it was possible to make it to Vesuvia during the day, I only knew how use the stars to get there. I had assumed I would be able to travel at night when it was cool and I could see the stars and sleep during the day to avoid the blistering heat, but now I was set off. Maybe I should have stayed in Azmarin, become a seamstress, live my life in the same town I was raised in. At least I wouldn't be stranded in the desert. As tears started to run down my face I felt something nudge against me. I jumped and looked over, fully prepared to encounter a snake or otherwise dangerous creature. Instead, I was greeted by a small, thoroughly soaked sand cat. It looked up at me pitifully and I softened. Wordlessly I scooped it up and placed it in my lap, then slowly drifted off to sleep. 

When I woke I made two observations: it was day time and that there was someone standing directly in front of me, looking at me curiously. I scrambled to my feet, much to the dismay of the sand cat who was still asleep in my lap. The person in front of me laughed and offered a hand. 

"I'm Nazali," they said cheerfully. "Are you lost?" 

"I most certainly am not," I said, trying to sound as sure as I could. "I was simply taking a rest." I looked around before pointing in a random direction. "I'm headed that way." 

"Oh really?" Nazali asked, stifling a laugh. "You're headed to the snake pits?" 

"Why yes I am. I love a good, uh, pit full of snakes." Nazali placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"We both know you're lying kiddo. Why don't you tell me where you're headed and I'll help you out?" I frowned before sighing and stepping forward. 

"I'm going to Vesuvia." 

"Perfect! Me too! Come on, I'll give you a ride there. It'll be much faster than walking there." 

I paused to consider my options. I could deny them, walk there myself, and risk getting lost. On the other hand, I could go with this totally random stranger and end up murdered or sold into slavery or something. I thought about the sight I must be for this stranger: a young girl wearing battered clothing and was completely lost in the desert. I didn't think Nazali would take no for an answer. I nodded and Nazali smiled brightly. She gestured to an odd-looking animal as if expecting me to get on. I quirked an eyebrow and looked back at them. 

"Never seen a camel before?" I shook my head. "She may spit a little, but she won't bite ya. Here, I'll help you up." Nazali placed her hands together and set it next to the camel. "Put your foot here." 

I tentatively placed my foot on their hands and in one smooth motion they hoisted me onto the camel. It happened so quickly I almost rolled off the other side. I gave them a reproachful look while they just shrugged sheepishly. 

"Sorry kiddo. I guess I'm just used to more experienced riders." A chuff came from Nazali and we both turn to see the sand cat I had slept with peering at me. Nazali looked back at me. "That yours?" 

"Well, it slept with me last night,but not really?" It padded calmly to the camel's foot and stared at me, as if waiting for me to pick it up. "Normally sand cats don't even interact with people." 

"This one seems to have taken a liking to you," Nazali mused. The sand cat leapt onto my leg, claws fully extended, climbing up my leg before settling in my lap with a yawn. Nazali laughed and patted my back. "Whether you like it or not, I think it's staying with you. Now, off to Vesuvia it is." 

The trip took two weeks, which was pretty fast considering on my own I'd assume it would have taken about twice that. For the most part I rode the camel while Nazali walked beside me, but they didn't seem to mind. Sometimes we traded spots, mainly because of my insistence, but for the most part we stayed in our positions: me on the camel, the sand cat (whom I had decided to name Ameera) in my lap, and Nazali by my side. They were full of stories from their travels, and it seemed like they had been literally everywhere in the world. I listened as they talked about their life on the sea, on the war front, and in their home of Prakra. I told them about going to be an apprentice to my aunt as a magician, and they nodded knowingly but said nothing. Occasionally I offered up a story from my home town, but they paled in comparison to their stories. Still, they seemed to enjoy my company and before I knew it, we had arrived at the gates of Vesuvia. I stuffed Ameera in my satchel and dismounted the camel, gave her a loving pat, before turning to Nazali. 

"Thank you so much," I said gratefully. I couldn't even imagine where I'd be without them. 

"No problem kiddo. You need me to show you to your aunt's?" I looked at Nazali, who for the first time looked somewhat tired. I looked at the busy streets in front of me and put on a brave face. 

"I think I'll be okay!" I said with a smile. They frowned uncertainly before smiling again, saluting. 

"Farewell then, kiddo. I'm sure we'll meet again!" With those words they headed into the city. I looked down at Ameera, who was of course asleep again. I sighed and stroked her head. 

"Well, here we go." I stepped through the city's gates and faced my new future.


	2. Chapter 2

I had known that Vesuvia would be different than Azmarin, but I was not prepared for just how different it would be. There were people in every direction I looked, each going about their own business and paying no attention to me. I immediately regretted not taking Nazali on their offer to take me to my aunt's. My aunt had drawn me a crude map of how to get to her shop, but it did me no good considering I didn't know any of the landmarks she had drawn. Plus, with all the people around, I could get turned around very easily. I debated asking someone to help guide me but quickly dismissed the thought. In a city like this, people wouldn't be doing me a favor unless I paid them. 

I headed in a direction that looked promising and admired how beautiful everything was. People had stalls and shops on either side of me where people swarmed, yelling about this or that. It was fascinating seeing how everyone interacted with each other as if it was normal, although I supposed for them it was. And the clothing! My mother had certainly rubbed off on me because I was amazed at the different textures, patterns, and colors that people wore on their clothes. I think a couple of people caught me staring, but I was so lost in the moment that I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. However, being as entranced as I was, I managed to wander away from the main throng of people and into a much more open area. 

Directly in front of me was a huge... Structure? I wasn't really sure what to make of it. People were funneling into the structure at an entrance at the bottom and they were making an unbelievable amount of noise. The chatter at the previous place was nothing compared to the screams that were occurring here. Someone pushed past me roughly, causing me to fall to the ground. I opened my mouth in protest only to be cut off by the stranger's whine. 

"Nadi can you _believe _people dare to stand in my way?!" he said, angrily gesturing toward me. The woman accompanying me rolled her eyes and gave me a pitying glance.__

__"I cannot believe it _dear _," she said with a sigh.___ _

___"I should... I should have this peasant executed!" My eyes widened and I looked at the woman for help. She rolled her eyes again._ _ _

___"Lucio, wouldn't executing this girl take time away from the gladiator fight we are about to watch?" His eyes lit up and turned towards the structure in front of us._ _ _

___"Of course! Come Nadi before we miss it!"_ _ _

The man rushed towards the building, having completely forgotten about me. The woman smiled apologetically and opened her mouth as if to say something before following him. Someone extended their hand to me and I took it gratefully. A boy who looked a couple years older than me smiled and helped me up.

"It's not often someone survives an encounter with Count Lucio," he said, chuckling. 

"Count...Lucio?" I asked, dusting myself off. 

"New around here, hm? That, man, you just ran into was the esteemed count of Vesuvia. He's just a wonder isn't he?" He held a serious face and I looked at him incredulously. His face broke into a smirk and he laughed. "Awful, I know. Anyway, I'm Selasi. Who might you be?"

"I'm Katarina."

"Nice to meet ya Katarina. What brings you to Vesuvia?"

I quickly explained my apprenticeship with my aunt and his eyes lit up. "Ah, she frequents my bakery all the time! Why don't I take you there?"

I nodded and followed him, glad that I had found someone nice enough to take me rather than being lost for who knows how long. Secretly, I was also hoping that he would take me to his bakery because I hadn't eaten all day and a pastry sounded amazing. We headed back toward the way I had come, but turned before we reached the market. Instead, I found myself in more of a neighborhood setting. I caught a whiff of what seemed to be a roast of some kind and my stomach rumbled. I looked sheepishly at Selasi while he chuckled and pulled something out of his apron. 

"Here," he offered, extending his hand to me. "It's leftover from my lunch so it's not a lot, but it's better than nothing, right?" 

"Thank you so much." I took what was in his hand, which was a lump of bread, and held it to my nose gratefully. I sniffed it and was met with something I'd never smelled before. I tentatively bit into it, eyes going wide as I went in for another bite. "Thish ish the besht thing I've ever tashted." 

"Pumpkin bread? I'm glad you like it since I came up with the recipe myself." I quickly finished it and licked my fingers as we rounded the corner and approached a building with soft lighting coming out of the door. A woman who looked like a rounder version of my mother was standing at the doorway, sweeping the doormat. Her grey hair was tied in a rather messy bun and bounced with each stroke of the broom. Before I could say anything, she turned around with a large smile and held her arms out. 

"Ah, baby Katarina! I've been waiting for you!" I walked into her arms and was immediately embraced in one of the warmest hug I've ever felt. She pulled away and patted my shoulder before turning and winking at Selasi. "Thank you for bringing my niece here to me safely." 

"You're welcome Ms. Asfour," he said with a bright smile. My aunt tossed him a coin. 

"You know you can call me Delia, Selasi. Now go on, I know you're due back at the bakery any moment know so run along." He nodded and looked at me, giving me an over dramatic bow. 

"Goodbye Katarina. It was an honor saving you from the awful dragon and delivering you to your castle." I giggled and waved at him. 

"It was nice to meet you Selasi." He turned and headed back towards the direction we had come from. I faced my aunt and she gave me a wide smile. 

"Come my dear," she says, gesturing towards her shop. "The shop awaits." I took a deep breath and followed her, ready to face whatever lied in store for me next.


	4. Break

Sorry, no update this week. I'm gonna take the chapters I already have, revise them, and stick them into one really long chapter so you dont have to read a bunch of chapters with no main characters in it. Happy news though, the update after this one is gonna have Asra in it so hurray! Thank you for understanding.


End file.
